As mobile communication network technology progresses, how to use the spectrum resource efficiently and achieve the interoperability of different wireless communication technologies to increase the diversity of the future wireless network environment is becoming an important target.
In order to make the Long Term Evolution (LTE) can be applied in the unlicensed band, the LTE-Unlicensed (LTE-U), Licensed Assisted Access (LAA), MulteFire and other related technologies are becoming mature and opened officially. Furthermore, the spectrum sharing technologies of Licensed Shared Access (LSA)/Citizens Broadband Radio Service (CBRS) which are operated in the 2.3/3.5 GHz band respectively also can be applied in the LTE network.
As more and more terminal devices are connected to the network, the wireless resources may be exhausted. Therefore, in the 3GPP standard, the radio access node (RAN) may perform the pre-emption process according to the Allocation and Retention Priority (ARP) parameters to release the wireless resource of the UE bearer with lower priority level and provide the wireless resource to the UE bearer with higher priority level.
In the mechanism of the current pre-emption process, when there are not enough wireless resources and the pre-emption process needs to be performed, the RAN may select a UE bearer with a lower priority level and release its wireless resource to provide the service (wireless resource) to the UE bearer with a higher priority level. However, the UE corresponding to the UE bearer whose wireless resource is pre-empted may not connect to other heterogeneous networks to access the internet continuously. As a result, the service quality may be reduced.